


The love of my life

by AKuch02



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: AU where Ed kills Isabella, First Kiss, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Oneshot, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKuch02/pseuds/AKuch02
Summary: Season 3 AU where Ed is the one who kills Isabella and then seeks comfort in his friend's arms while questioning everything he had been taught.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	The love of my life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fanfic and I hope you'll enjoy it! I just wanted to say that English isn't my first language so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.

Oswald was sitting by the dinner table at the mansion. It was just him, a glass of wine (which was not the first one) and the roaring fire. Ed was on a date with this Isabella girl. “Love of his life”. It's funny to hear those words from the love of your life when they're referring to someone else. A single tear fell from Oswald's cheek. He didn't even bother to wash it away. He finished his glass of wine with one, big sip and he was just about to pour ever more alcohol into his glass when his phone rang. Oswald didn't want to pick it up. Who and why would call him? Ed was on a date and he definitely won’t come home until morning and Penguin didn't have other friends. Sure, he was the mayor but what could be so urgent that someone would have to call him on a Friday night? However, something forced him to look at the screen. And that was a good decision.

"Ed? Are you okay?" Oswald knew that Ed wouldn't interrupt his own date without a good reason.

"Oswald." He started quietly with a trembling voice. "I-I did it again". After those words, Ed started to cry what broke Oswald's heart.

Oswald didn’t need any further explanation. After Ed’s “Kristen incident” it was easy to guess what he could do to a woman who looked the same. 

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Just don't touch... her". Oswald meant to say "the body" but at the last moment, he decided that Ed is probably already heartbroken so, despite all of his hate, it's not the best idea.

Oswald ordered one of his henchmen to drive him to Isabella's home. Good thing he remembered the address from Ed's monologue about her. When they came to the place, he basically jumped out of the car, forgetting about his bad leg and ran to the doorstep. The door was opened. 

"Ed? Where are you?" He screamed entering the house. He sighed with relief when he found Ed on the floor kneeling next to his dead ex-girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend. Oswald loved the sound of that word in his head. But now it wasn't the time to gloat. Now he needed to be here for Ed. He kneeled next to him and wrapped his arms around Ed's body. He didn't know what reaction he expected but certainly not what happened. Ed was holding Oswald so tight he could break his ribs if he wanted to. He laid his head on Oswald's shoulder and he started crying even harder. He tried to mumble something about how he didn't mean to and how he's sorry. Oswald just held him in his arms, occasionally making small circles with his hand on Ed's back. He didn't know how long they were sitting like that but Oswald's leg was slowly starting to kill him. He loved Ed more than anyone and anything but the pain was unbearable. He started shifting his position a bit to put his weight on the good leg and then Ed quickly pulled back.

"Oh dear, Oswald, I'm so sorry. I forgot about your leg, I didn't mean to..." Ed started to nervously apologize but Oswald cut his speech with putting his hand on his friend's arm.

"Ed, it's okay. I'm fine." Fortunately, he was excellent at lying and hiding his pain. "Right now we have a bigger problem to handle." He said staring at the floor in front of them. He sat on the couch near hoping, it would help reduce his pain. Frankly, it didn't help at all but at least he wasn't sitting that close to the body anymore. He didn't even make sure what happened - in Ed's case that was obvious and he could recognize bruises after choking when he saw ones. Ed's fingerprints all over Isabella's neck were quite a big problem but that was a problem they'll deal with together. 

"Okay, Ed," Oswald said dragging taller man's attention. "I know you're devastated and you want to take your time to mourn her but unless you want to mourn her in the prison, you need to focus for now. First of all, we need to find you some gloves to not make the case even worse." Ed stood up from the floor and went to the kitchen. Oswald limped after him to make sure he won't leave any fingerprints on the drawers. When Ed pointed at particular one Oswald opened it (those were the moments he was glad he was wearing his gloves all the time). They found here rubber gloves for washing the dishes and decided they'll do just fine.

"Now we have two options for how we will take care of this. We can burn her body or we can bury her in the same forest where you buried Kristen. I guess there is a reason why you chose that place in the first place" Oswald glanced at Ed's face looking for approval for one the ideas. Ed didn’t say anything considering both options.

"She was the love of my life. She deserves a funeral. We will bury her. I remember where it was last time so that won't be a problem."

"Well, it's hard to forget that night" Words slipped out of Oswald's mouth before he could think about that. But even Ed couldn't stop a weak smile appearing on his face. His eyes were still red from crying but that one smile was more than Oswald could ask for that night.

"The only difference is that I was helping you recover then. Now I'll be probably the one needing help from you." Ed looked at Oswald with so much hope in his eyes that Oswald had to hold up his tears.

"I would do anything for you" Oswald declared softly. Ed seemed to recognize that line from couple weeks ago. From the night when Oswald realized he is in love with Ed and that he wants to spend his whole life with him. He looked at Oswald as no one before ever did - with love - and he hugged him again.

"Thank you, Oswald. You don't even know how much that means to me." And he wasn't even exaggerating. Oswald was always dear to him in a different way than Kristen or Isabella. Back when he was taking care of him in his old apartment Ed even consider being in love with Oswald as an explanation of his feelings but he rejected that thought quickly. He couldn't love him - he was a man. One man cannot romantically love the other. If there was one thing that he learned from his abusive father's "lessons" that was it. Men love women. Women love men. That's it. Ed quickly pulled back after that thought leaving Oswald a little heartbroken. Deep down he hoped that it will last forever.

"Right, I already have a shovel in my car so all we have to do is transport her" Ed nodded as he started to think about the easiest way to deal with that.

After ten minutes Isabella's body was lying in the truck of Oswald's limousine. Ed and Oswald sat together on the backseat of the car.

"You sure you want to do this now? Last time it... took you some time" Oswald asked. Ed nodded and lied his head on Oswald's shoulder. His body froze for a moment but then he relaxed again afraid that Ed would feel uncomfortable and pull back. 

"As you said, it won't be safe to do this during the day. And I want to be over it. I feel safer in our house." Oswald's heart skipped a beat when he heard that. Our house. With every second he loved Ed more and more and he didn't even know that was possible.

Half an hour later they were at the edge of the forest where Kristen was buried. Where Ed found dying Oswald and took care of him. So many things happened to both of them since that moment. Oswald ordered his henchman to take the body from the trunk.

"Take my hand, it's easy to get lost here during the night." Ed said offering Oswald his hand. Oswald grabbed it surprised by the offer and for the first time, he was happy Ed couldn't see the look on his face. Normally, he would hope Ed would understand the very unsubtle signs but this time his cheeks burned like never before. Ed led Oswald to the same spot where he buried Kristen and two hours later they were back in the car. Oswald was impressed by how well Ed was holding up, considering all that happened in the last hours. He looked so tired Oswald just wanted to wrap him in the blanket and carry him into his bedroom. Which was obviously impossible because of the height difference between them and how feeble Oswald was in general. 

When they finally arrived home Oswald's leg was killing him even more than before and all he wanted to do was to go to his bedroom and fall asleep as quickly as possible but his friend apparently had other plans.

"Oswald, will you stay with me a little longer?" Ed asked hesitantly.

"Of course Ed, just wait a second" Oswald quickly went to the other room while Ed entered the living room and sat on the couch. Oswald came back with a warm, green blanket and wrapped Ed with it. Oswald sat next to him giving the taller man time to make up his mind. He was trying to come up with thoughts and sentences that made sense but instead, he hugged Oswald tightly crying into his chest. 

"I was so scared that one day I'd do it again and I-I just... I destroy everything and everyone I love and now I'm afraid I will hurt you next and I wouldn't be able to live with that and I would hate myself a-and..." Ed mumbled something more into Oswald's shirt while Oswald tried to figure out since when this conversation was about their relationship. Not that he minded that. He was trying to calm Ed down and he knew he finally succeeded when Ed stopped nervously mumbling without making sense and when he felt Ed's breath slowing down while he was falling asleep. Oswald was proud of himself and improvement of his social skills but then he realized he had no idea what to do. Ed was asleep on his chest and they both had a rough night so Oswald decided that the only rational thing to do is wrap them both with Ed's blanket and try to fall asleep on the couch. He felt the warmth of Ed’s body and he finally felt relaxed and safe. Before he completely passed out he felt Ed wrapping his arms even tighter around Oswald's chest. He knew that he couldn't wish for more. And he didn't want to. He got everything he wanted and more. With that thought on his mind, he fell asleep.

He woke up next morning in not so great mood, little hangovered, and most importantly alone. He regretted sleeping on the couch because he had the most comfortable bed in the entire mansion for a reason. He sadly realized he doesn't have any cane nearby so he'll have to somehow go to his bedroom without it. He limped to his room with big pain. When he sat on his bed he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Oswald? Can I come in?" Ed didn't sound like he was burying the second love of his life just last night. He sounded just normal.

"Yes, of course, Ed." Oswald was truly surprised that Ed wasn't grieving and bawling in his bedroom. Oswald hoped he would so he could comfort him and hold him in his arms the whole day. And he was even more surprised when Ed walked in his room fully dressed, already ready to work, holding their schedule in his hand. He looked hurt, Oswald could see that in his eyes, but he also looked ready for a whole day of shaking hands with strangers and taking thousands of photos (even though Oswald knew Ed secretly hated that).

"Ed, what are you doing?" Oswald asked before Ed could start reading today's graphic.

"What do you mean?" Ed looked genuinely confused. Oswald was staring at him for a couple of minutes and then it struck him: Ed assumed that events from last night didn't mean anything to Oswald and everything’s like nothing happened.

"Ed..." Oswald started getting up forgetting about his leg. When he stepped on the floor with his bad leg he let out a sigh of pain and immediately sat down. Ed couldn't not notice that.

"Oh dear, Oswald, are you ok?" He said basically running to the bed. "It's because of last night? Or maybe it's because of sleeping on that couch?" He tried to almost force Oswald to lay down so he could handle his injured leg but Oswald kept repeating that it's nothing and he's fine. Ed finally gave up and stopped fighting with him but he was still sitting on his bed, afraid to look Oswald in the eyes.

"Ed, what is it? I see something is bothering you" Oswald stopped himself from grabbing Ed’s chin. He couldn't show how happy he is that he finally has Ed only for himself and that he can now show his feelings more freely.

"About last night... I'm very grateful that you helped me and I'll never be able to repay you but I also wanted to apologize." He finally felt brave enough to look at his friend’s face. And it was a mistake because Oswald was sad, someone could even say he looked heartbroken, but Ed couldn't figure out why so decided he’ll just keep on explaining. "I know that the situation we ended up yesterday could make you feel uncomfortable especially that you are my employer and of course the mayor of Gotham and I wanted to apologize for putting you in this position but yesterday I... I just wasn't myself and I needed someone to be there with me" Ed knew that when he seemed like a nervous wreck and he talked too much. And it was all because of what happened last night.

***

One thing he learned while living with Oswald in his apartment was that Penguin had a habit of talking in his sleep. But even Ed doesn't connect known facts so quickly after waking up. So when he woke up because of Oswald's voice and the first thing he heard was Oswald saying "I love you" Ed’s first instinct was answering the first thing that came up in his mind. It was, of course, "I love you too". Just after a minute or two, he realized what happened: he was laying at Oswald's chest and hugging him, Oswald just confessed his love for him and Ed answered him in the same way.

"Oswald, I'm sorry, I didn't..." Just as Ed started to get up and apologize he noticed Oswald is still asleep. So he wasn't talking to him. First, he felt relief. Everything is fine, just a totally platonic relationship between two guys. But after that, he realized he wasn't talking to him. And Ed's first reaction was answering him. Why would he even think that Oswald was confessing his love to him? _Men love women. Women love men_. But if those words weren't meant for him then for who? Oswald would tell him if he would be seeing someone... Right? Ed felt something unpleasant and it wasn't hard to recognize. Jealousy. _Men love women. Women love men_. Everything in this situation was just wrong. He reached for his glasses carefully not to wake up his friend. He looked at the clock. 8 a.m. He could be waking up as well at this time. He got up, wrapped Oswald with the blanket and he went to his room to get ready for another day of meeting people and doing other things he hated. 

"If I hate them so much why am I even doing this?" He thought even though he knew the answer.

"I'm doing this for Oswald." Oh dear.

***

"You don't have to apologize. I get that you were upset. You don't have to apologize about your feelings" Oswald tried to touch his friend's arm but Ed pulled back. Oswald would be lying if he said that didn't hurt him because he felt that something changed since last night.

"Oswald can I... Can I ask you a question? Very personal question?" Ed tried to figure out how to ask that question in the most neutral way he could. Oswald seemed quite nervous but he nodded slowly.

"A-Are you seeing someone? Like, you know, dating?" Oswald's expression immediately changed - his mouth was slightly opened and his eyes were so big that Ed didn't even know it was possible. That made him even more nervous and caused turning on "Ed forensic guy who talks too much" mode.

"I mean you would probably tell me because we're friends and friends share secrets with each other not like we have any secrets but you know also like casual information about their personal lives and you know I told you about Isabella the morning after I met her and I think you would tell me too if you met someone... Right?" Oswald was blinking quickly completely overwhelmed with the amount of information Ed just gave him. He didn't even bother processing everything Ed said to him. He knew he wouldn't probably understand a damn thing because it didn't make any sense.

"Ed... What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's nothing just you remember that time when you were living in my apartment and I told you, you are sleep talking and you didn't want to believe me? So when I woke up today you..." Oswald looked at him confused even though Ed refused to keep eye contact with him.

"Yes, Ed? What have I've done?"

"You confessed your love for someone" Oswald looked even more terrified than before. "I know it's none of my business but I just... You would've told me right?" Ed finally decided to look at Oswald even though he probably didn't look as casual as he intended. It was because he cared about whether Oswald was dating someone or not. Very much. Especially after that morning.

***

" _Hello, Eddie. Long time no see_ "

No. That's not possible.

" _You know that even if you won't turn around I won't disappear_ " 

Ed couldn't mistake that voice with anything else.

"What do you want?" He asked turning on his heels to face the mirror. He thought he got rid of this voice. But there he was. As always dressed in an expensive suit and, of course, no glasses. His confident and fearless better self.

" _Oh, no need to be so stressed. I know that last time when you saw me was when you killed your girlfriend. I know our little hide and seek was fun and I enjoyed that too but now I'm not here to kill someone. You see you always saw me as the evil part of yourself but think of me as... The better part_ "

"You made me kill Kristen! How does that make you better?" Ed interrupted his other-self. He was furious but he tried to control himself because the last thing he wanted was to Oswald to come and find out that he’s talking to himself. He didn't want to lose his friend just as he might realize something so important.

" _First of all, that's totally on you. Actually, you should be grateful cause I even helped you with the body and got her out of your way. Cause she wasn't the one. Neither was Isabella. And that's why I'm here. I'll be honest with you. Oswald is the one. The love of your life if you will. From your very first meeting with him at the GCPD. And you know that. You felt that. Forget everything your parents ever told you. Screw them. Your future is right here in that mansion. As you probably already notice we merged since you got out of Arkham. That's also thanks to him. He makes us one. There is no inner conflict when he's around. Now you have qualities from both of us. So for one damn time in your life use our confidence and make a move_ " He stopped talking and after a moment he burst with laughter. " _Wow, that was quite a speech even for me! And you didn't even try to interrupt me this time, bravo Eddie! Finally some sense in your little mind. Well, I assume that's all you wanted to hear, can I now come back to your head and make you have inappropriate thoughts about Oswald in the middle of business meetings_?" Even the way he raised his eyebrow seemed inappropriate for Ed. Everything about him was inappropriate. But at least he knew now where all those weird thoughts did come from. He tried to process everything he just heard and even though he was genius it took him a while. He was still looking at him from the mirror with raised eyebrows clearly bored with waiting.

"Wait, you said that I needed to hear that" I wasn't an actual question but Ed was hoping he'll get an answer.

" _Oh right, so you didn't notice yet? I appear only when someone needs to tell you something so you could accept that. Or when you're just so mentally unstable you create a different persona to talks to you from a mirror."_ That stupid, arrogant grin again. " _Today it's the first situation. Listen, I get if you're not brave enough to just come to Oswald room and start kissing him right away but maybe ask him. Examine the environment. I mean you heard him say "I love you" and maybe he was dreaming about you? About who else he would dream after a night like that?_ " Ed felt tears falling down his face and just realized how crazy is that situation. He was sure his other self disappeared but after a minute or two, he heard a heavy sigh. " _Too much? Alright whatever, you'll do what you find right. Just remember about that, will ya?_ " He didn't even wait for the answer and he was gone. If Ed could be sure about one thing, he was sure that the other part of him always lies to him so that meant only one thing. Oswald's words weren't meant for him. And he knew that. So now there's was just one option left. Act like nothing happened, go to all the meetings, smile to the camera, and just act casual. And for the record, if those thoughts about another type of night spent with Oswald went away that would be also good. But this will be harder.

***

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. We're already late for work, I should go. I'll wait for you outside" Again Ed was way too nervous to talk logically. He just felt wrong with everything. He knew he shouldn't have asked. He should just forget but no, he was trying to be confident. Nice work, Nygma. He was just getting up from Oswald’s bed when he felt that his friend grabbed his hand.

"Oswald, please let go" He didn't even turn around. He knew exactly what he would see. Pity. Oh, no little, poor Ed came back and I need to comfort him so he would act normal again. Ed waited but Oswald didn't let go. He sighed and decided to turn around. Oswald was crying. It was always weird to see him like that. He was his right hand both in the underworld as well as in mayor business. And when he saw him as the Penguin, kingpin, king of the underworld he sometimes just forgot that he has feelings too. He could be just so... Cold-hearted. _Is that really how you see him, Eddie_? No, it's not. But now he had to figure out something more pressing. Why? Why would Oswald cry after Ed mention that? Maybe someone left him and Ed was just opening old wounds? But Ed knew him for at least a year so he would notice if something was off. Oswald never talked about anyone special and he wasn't acting like someone was waiting for him at the end of a day. Okay, poetic as hell but that's awful timing. 

"Ed, I... I know it's not the best time but lately, it never was and there's something you should know" Ed sat again. He got lost in this whole situation so he may as well stay. The worst thing that could happen to him was just his whole life falling apart. No big deal.

"Remember when we were supposed to have dinner but you met Isabelle and well you were a little busy after that? Well, I wanted to tell you something very important but I guess everything is trying to tell me that it won't happen by the candlelight and a nice dinner. Because it can't wait any longer. Ed... I-I love you." Oswald was looking at him but he was terrified. And Ed just couldn't understand what the hell happened. A second after that it struck him. Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot is in love with him. A wide smile appeared on his face. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pulled him in a tight hug.

"I love you too Ozzie" He whispered but he was sure Oswald heard him because he wrapped his arms even tighter if that was even possible. Ed pulled back delicately. He wanted to kiss him so hard but he didn't know if it wasn’t too early. But Oswald read his mind, smiled, and said just one sentence that took away all the stress that was left in Ed.

"We've waited long enough, don't you think?" And that was it. Ed leaned and felt Oswald's lips against his. He felt Oswald melting, his hands curled in Ed's perfectly styled hair and him holding Penguin's jacket. All that just felt right. Finally, for the first time in his life, he felt right. In the right place, with the right job and next to the right person. They pulled back slowly and Oswald immediately hugged him again. Ed looked at a watch on his wrist.

"Oh dear Oswald we are so late someone will kick us out of our job even though they can't" He tried to unwrap Oswald but he just sighed and still held him.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you the whole morning. We're not going anywhere. I already handled things. I assumed last night that if I order you to work today after what you've experienced that would be just cruel. I didn't expect things to go that way but I guess now we have the whole day just for ourselves" He smiled at him and Ed just couldn't help but kiss Oswald again.

"Now Mr. Nygma you've got ten minutes to change into something more comfortable and you have a meeting with me here. My leg is today in a terrible condition and it's all because of you so at least you can do is figure out how to make it better" Oswald's smile was even bigger now. He would never admit that but he loved giving orders to Ed.

"Copy that Mr. Cobblepot. Not a minute more" He got up to go to his room but something stopped him.

"Oswald?"

"Yes, Ed?" Ed grinned at him 

"I love you"

"I love you too"

And Ed already knew he's going to repeat those words very often. Cause he loved hearing them from Oswald.


End file.
